Bukan Phantom Cabe
by Ashrey
Summary: Yang satu cabe, satunya lagi mesum. Ke-gep satpam baru tahu rasa. (Kuroko Tetsuya PoV). AkaKuro. Collab with siucchi. # AKAKUROXYGENCHL02. HBD Tetsuya!


Kise Ryouta, seorang bujang _single_ yang berprofesi sebagai model memulai aktivitasnya di pagi hari ini dengan tidak biasa. Jika biasanya ia harus segera berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke studio pemotretan, maka di sabtu pagi yang cerah ini ia bisa santai karena jadwalnya senggang.

Sambil mengolesi roti panggangnya dengan madu, Kise mengambil koran pagi dan membacanya dengan seksama. Lalu dengan sukses tersedak roti yang sedang dikunyahnya ketika membaca _headline_ koran tidak berdosa itu.

Alis pria berambut pirang itu berkerut, lalu menggerutu sebal ketika menyadari bahwa koran langganannya tertukar dengan koran murahan ber- _headline_ seronok. Namun karena butuh bacaan, jadilah pria berambut pirang itu meneruskan kegiatan sarapan sambil membacanya (dan membuat catatan kecil untuk komplain ke agen langganannya siang nanti).

Kemudian spontan menyemburkan susu yang sedang diminumnya.

.

.

.

Sabtu pagi ini adalah pagi yang cukup aneh bagi Kagami. Bagaimana tidak aneh, bila tiba-tiba ia joging bersama Mayuzumi Chihiro yang notabene adalah senior di kampus-padahal kenal pun hanya sebatas _gitu-gitu_ aja (baca: hanya sebatas Mayuzumi adalah _stalker_ nya Kuroko).

Berlari kecil dengan canggung di sebelah senior berambut abu-abu yang pendiam itu, Kagami berhenti sebentar ke arah kios kaki lima didekatnya. Hendak membeli minum, Mayuzumi turut serta ikut berhenti di tempat koran dan majalah.

Kagami mengambil dua botol air mineral dan hendak mengantri ketika tiba tiba ia mendengar suara robekan kertas yang nyaring dari dekat lokasi dia berdiri, disusul teriakan penjaga kios koran bahwa Mayuzumi harus membayar koran yang telah dirobeknya. Dengan alis berkerenyit heran Kagami menghampiri Mayuzumi yang tampak geram menahan emosi.

Penasaran dan ingin tahu membuat Kagami melirik ke arah koran yang sudah terbelah dua, dan rasa sakit dari hantaman dua botol air mineral yang jatuh menimpa kakinya tidak sebanding dengan rasa kaget yang menimpa jatungnya.

.

.

.

Seharusnya Midorima bisa sedikit bersantai karena hari ini adalah hari sabtu, hari _weekend_ dimana ia seharusnya libur, namun sepertinya ada sesuatu di atas sana yang ingin mempermainkannya-membuat pagi ini ia tidak bisa bersantai sebagaimana semestinya.

Sambil memijat dahi, pria berambut hijau itu menutup telepon kesekian kalinya dari para pemegang saham. Mereka mempertanyakan kenapa saham Akashi _corp_ mengalami penurunan yang cukup signifikan dan CEO-nya sendiri tidak bisa dihubungi guna dimintai keterangan.

Midorima kemudian melipat koran yang sedang dibacanya, lalu menyetel televisi untuk mengecek Oha Asa. Ia berdecih sebal ketika mengetahui bahwa keberuntungan Cancer berada di urutan terbawah hari itu. Perlahan namun pasti, Midorima beranjak bangun untuk mencari benda keberuntungannya, meninggalkan seonggok koran tak berdaya di meja makan, dengan _headline_ bombastis dan artikel yang bombastis pula.

" _ **Karyawan dijebol paksa bosnya di ruang rapat. Bukannya ngamuk, malah minta nambah.**_ _ **Satpam yang nge-**_ _ **'**_ _ **gep**_ _ **'**_ _ **cuma bisa geleng-geleng."**_

 _ **"Abis bikin ketagihan, sih." Ujar KT (19).**_

 _Seorang direktur dan karyawan_ _magang dari sebuah_ _perusahaan ternama hari ini digelandang ke kantor Polisi karena melakukan tindakan asusila di depan umum. Sang karyawan pria yang berinisial KT (19)_ _mengatakan bahwa ini semua adalah pemaksaan oleh AS (27), atasannya di perusahaan._ _Namun AS menampik pernyataan KT dan menyatakan bahwa tidak ada unsur pemaksaan sama sekali, melainkan mau sama mau. Dikatakan bahwa KT malah minta tambah hingga akhirnya mereka lupa waktu dan tempat hingga tertangkap basah oleh security yang sedang berkeliling di pagi hari. Pernyataan yang bertolak belakang ini membuat Polisi sempat bingung hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengecek rekaman cctv yang ada. (Lanjut ke hal_ _11 kolom 4_ _)_

.

.

.

 **Bukan Phantom Cabe**

An AkaKuro fanfic collab with - siucchi, untuk # AKAKUROXYGENCHL02

Silahkan cek pasangan fic ini: " **Bukan Emperor Mezum** " untuk menikmati fic ini dari PoV Akashi

 **Warning:** AU, setting Indonesia (?), bahasa gaul, _ooc, crack_ ,

Om2 mesum!Akashi, _Older_!Akashi, PoV Tetsuya-ish (?)

 _KnB charas are not mine. They're belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _There's no profit gain from this fiction_ _(_ kecuali dapet asupan tentunya)

Flame bakal kalah sama merah rambutnya Akasheee~

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang mahasiswa magang berusia 19 tahun hari ini akan secara resmi memulai hari pertamanya berkerja di PT. AKASHI SEJAHTERA. Sebuah perusahaan ternama yang bergerak di banyak bidang. Tetsuya bersyukur bahwa ia dapat diterima tanpa hambatan dan ditempatkan diposisi yang ia inginkan. Karena setiap anak magang pasti tahu betapa apesnya kalau dapat perusahaan yang asal menerima tanpa memberi ilmu sama sekali.

Sambil menunggu kereta datang Tetsuya membuka HP miliknya, memencet icon **f** di aplikasinya, lalu mengetikkan beberapa kata singkat sebelum mengirimnya. Tersenyum puas, pemuda berambut biru muda itu menutup HP nya, dan segera masuk ke gerbong kereta yang kini sudah tiba.

.

.

.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya: Hari pertama magang, semangat!**

 _ **(Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki dan 5 orang lainnya menyukai ini.)**_

.

.

Namun, harapan manis tinggalah harapan belaka, siapa yang mengira bahwa ia akan ditimpa kesialan pada hari pertamanya bekerja?

Sungguh, mengalami pelecehan seksual di hari pertama magang bukanlah harapan Tetsuya pagi ini. Bukan sama sekali, dan lagi orang gila mana yang mau kena pelecehan seksual? Ini kan dunia nyata, bukan komik _ecchi_ , apalagi komik BL dengan _rate plus plus_.

Pada awalnya ia mengira dirinya _ge-er_ belaka, namun setelah ketiga kalinya pantat Tetsuya diremas di lift yang isinya hanya 8 orang (jadi bukan alasan karena sempit), Tetsuya memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri di toilet pria untuk sementara. -Daripada dia menggila dan meng- _ignite pass_ si pelaku lalu dipecat di hari pertamanya magang.-

Setelah menarik nafas dalam dan berhasil mengatur emosinya, pemuda berambut biru muda itu hendak kembali ke meja kerjanya, namun dia memutuskan untuk buang air kecil terlebih dahulu, mumpung sekalian lagi di toilet.

Maklum, namanya saja sudah _kebelet_.

Memilih urinal yang bersih, Tetsuya kemudian membuka resleting celananya, mengeluarkan hasil minumnya tadi pagi dengan _khidmat_.

"Hm, lumayan." sebuah suara berbisik tidak jauh dari telinganya, membuat Tetsuya tersentak lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara itu yang ternyata berasal seorang pria berjas hitam dengan rambut merah menyala dan sedang berdiri (hanya) 4 langkah dibelakang Tetsuya -padahal masih banyak ruang kosong di toilet pria itu.

Salah tingkah dan takut salah paham (atau lebih parah lagi kalau tidak salah paham),Tetsuya berusaha mempercepat kegiatannya, "Tidak perlu buru-buru seperti itu, santai saja, toh kita sama-sama punya." Pria yang memiliki mata dwi warna itu berkata sambil tersenyum, membuat perasaan pemuda berambut biru muda itu semakin tidak nyaman.

Kalau tahu bakal ketemu pria mesum di toilet tadi pas sarapan dia tidak akan minum 2 gelas _milkshake_ jumbo.

"Anak baru ya?"

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Anak magang?"

Anggukan lain, kali ini ditambah doa dalam hati supaya _ga diapa-apain_.

"Divisi ma-" namun sebelum pria itu menyelesaikan pertanyaannya Tetsuya buru-buru pamit dan segera melesat kabur, pakai lupa cuci tangan segala.

Yah untunglah dia selalu bawa tisu basah.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya magang Tetsuya menceritakan pengalaman tidak mengenakannya ke sahabat-sahabat baiknya. Respon yang mereka berikan memang tidak jauh dari dugaan Tetsuya -tidak membantu.

Kise dan Momoi malah sibuk menggerutu bahwa mereka saja belum pernah meremas bokong dan melihat Tetsuya jr, Aomine menyarankan agar Tetsuya cari pacar dan buru-buru melepaskan keperjakaannya – yang dijawab oleh pukulan di kepala Aomine oleh Kagami-

Walaupun mereka juga tidak banyak memberikan solusi, setidaknya setelah meluapkan kekesalannya perasaan Tetsuya menjadi lebih tenang, membuatnya optimis bahwa kejadian hari ini benar-benar hanya kesialan semata.

Terfokus pada keoptimisannya itu, Tetsuya melewatkan seringai nakal yang terlintas di bibir Aomine.

.

.

.

Hari kedua Tetsuya di tempat magang dimulai dengan lebih baik ketimbang kemarin. Atasannya memberikan pekerjaan yang bisa dia selesaikan dengan lancar, membuat Tetsuya mendapat pujian atas kerjanya, serta mendapat poin ekstra di lembar catatan magangnya.

Dan yang terpenting hari ini dia tidak mengalami pelecehan seperti kemarin. Mungkin kemarin dia memang lagi apes, atau kemarin adalah hari _gatel_ nasional dan dia dianggap korban yang sesuai, entahlah Tetsuya sendiri tidak paham.

"Kuroko-kun tidak makan siang? Nanti waktu istirahatnya keburu habis loh," Aida Riko, orang yang bertanggung jawab terhadap anak magang mengingatkannya dari balik bilik kerja Tetsuya, membuat Tetsuya melirik jam tangan dan menyadari bahwa waktu istirahat makan siang sudah berlangsung.

"Ah iya, terima kasih Aida-san." sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan memberi anggukan kecil, Tetsuya pun berjalan menuju kantin kantor. HP dengan baterai _full_ sudah siap digenggaman tangan.

.

.

.

Berpuas diri dengan segelas susu vanilla (berhubung di kantin kantor tidak menjual _milkshake_ _)_ dan seporsi roti isi, pemuda bermata biru muda itu memilih untuk duduk dekat jendela kantin. Sambil menyeruput susu vanillanya, dia membuka HP dan segera menekan icon **f**.

Yah memang, selain _addict milkshake_ , belakangan ini pemuda bermata biru muda ini pun ternyata keranjingan sosial media.

Namun alih-alih mendapatkan informasi yang menarik atau asupan drama tidak jelas yang biasanya bertebaran di beranda, kali ini Tetsuya mendapati banyaknya permintaan pertemanan di akun pribadinya. Dengan alis bertautan heran, pemuda berambut biru muda itu mulai mengecek satu persatu akun yang meminta pertemanan itu.

Kedutan kecil muncul.

 **Miyaji Nanas Tamphan**

Bibir Tetsuya melekuk kebawah, nanas kok tampan... **  
Hapus permintaan.** **klik.**

 **.**

 _Scroll_ ke nama berikutnya

.

 **Imayoshi Shoichi** \- **5 teman yang sama**

Oh, Imayoshi-san

 **Konfirmasi.** **klik.**

 **.**

 _Scroll_ lagi

Kedutan lain.

 **.**

 **Hanamiya Anak Soleh**

Alis biru bertautan, soleh dari mana? Tampang pereman begitu!

 **Hapus permintaan.** **klik.**

 _._

 _Scroll_ lagi, kali ini disusul oleh helaan nafas. Kalau kali ini yang meminta pertemanan orang aneh lagi, Tetsuya mau _log out_ saja.

 **.**

 **Nash Gold Jr. - 3 teman yang sama**

Eh? Gold-san? Sudah punya social media rupanya.

 **Konfirmasi.** **klik.**

.

Ketika sedang keheranan karena permintaan pertemanan yang mendadak membludak - 30 permintaan (rekor terbanyak dalam sejarah sosial media Tetsuya) dan rata-rata dari orang yang tidak dikenal pula-, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pesan pribadi dari sebuah akun yang tidak ada di daftar pertemanannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Tetsuya menekan pemberitahuan pesan masuk itu.

 **Absolute Emperor**

 _ **Berapa tarifmu?**_

Alis Tetsuya kembali berkerut, tarif? Apa mungkin orang ini salah mengirim pesan? Tanpa pikir panjang, jemari mungil Tetsuya segera mengetik balasan.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

 _ **Tarif? Mungkin anda salah mengirim pesan? Saya bukan**_ **onlineshop** _ **.**_ _ **  
**_

 **.**

 **Absolute Emperor** **  
** _ **Tidak usah pura-pura, sebut saja berapa.**_

 **.**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

 _ **Saya tidak berpura-pura tuan, saya memang tidak menjual apapun.**_

 **.**

 **Absolute Emperor**

 _ **Tidak usah jual mahal, berapa pun tarifmu persesi sanggup kubayar.**_

Kesal karena ketidak sopanan pria itu, Tetsuya mulai membalas pesan dengan bersungut-sungut.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

 _ **Saya tidak tahu anda mendapatkan informasi dari mana, tapi tolong jangan ganggu saya.**_

Diam sejenak, tidak ada balasan apapun dari pengguna akun berfotokan gunting merah itu, Tetsuya hampir saja menghembuskan nafas lega. Namun ternyata tidak lama kemudian akun itu kembali mengirimkan pesan, kali ini disertai bukti _screen capture._

 **Absolute Emperor**

 _ **Ini kamu kan?**_ ( _Screen capture attached_ )

 **Kuroko Tetsuya: Butuh pria perkasa, ganteng dan kaya buat dijadikan pasangan, buat yang minat bisa add dan kirim pesan pribadi yaaa~**

 _ **92 orang menyukai ini, 200 komentar.**_

Hening sejenak, lalu tombol blok pun ditekan.

Seseorang rupanya ingin terkena _ignite pass kai_ miliknya.

.

.

.

Aomine Daiki, korban teranyar dari _ignite pass_ seorang pemuda mungil berambut biru muda kini sedang terkapar lemah di atas sofa. Sang tersangka pemukulan sedang duduk di seberang pemuda berkulit coklat itu dengan raut muka datar disertai aura super kesal.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu, Aomine-kun." Helaan nafas panjang,"Apa kamu tahu berapa banyak akun _alay_ yang nge- _add_ akunku?"

Rintihan sakit dari Aominelah jawaban yang diterima Tetsuya.

"Lima puluh akun Aomine-kun, bayangkan. **H** akun _alay._ " Gerutu pemuda berambut biru muda itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum lagi akun-akun yang memberi pesan disertai foto alat kelamin mereka."

Aomine terbatuk kecil.

"Atau akun yang menanyakan berapa tarifku persesi." Alis Tetsuya langsung berkedut kesal ketika mengingat akun yang menggunakan gambar gunting merah sebagai foto profilnya. Mungkin sebenarnya jika dibandingkan akun-akun yang mengirimkan foto alat kelamin, si _EmperorAbsolute_ ini masih lebih baik, namun entah kenapa akun inilah yang justru membuat Tetsuya dongkol setengah mati.

"Maaf Tetsu, kupikir kalau kamu dapat pacar tidak akan ada yang mengganggumu lagi."ujar Aomine lesu, tidak menyangka bahwa tindakan spontannya untuk menolong malah membuat sahabatnya malah semakin kesusahan. Mendengar jawaban jujur Aomine, Tetsuya hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi. Pemuda ini benar-benar harus belajar bahwa maksud baik yang disampaikan dengan cara yang tidak tepat bisa berakibat negatif.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menghargai niatmu Aomine-kun," berhenti sebentar, lalu mata biru muda bertemu pandang dengan mata biru gelap yang merasa bersalah. "Aku tahu maksudmu baik…" Aomine mengangguk antusias mendengar perkataan Tetsuya.

"Tetapi bukan dengan cara membajak akun media sosialku dan mengiklankan diriku di grup cecabean mencari jodoh."

Mata biru muda memincing, membuat Aomine menenggak ludah.

" _Milkshake_ , setiap hari, sampai waktu magangku selesai. Iya atau tidak sama sekali."

Anggukan pasrah dari pemuda berkulit coklat itu membuat Tetsuya tersenyum senang, setidaknya dia masih bisa mendapat sedikit keberuntungan dari kesialannya hari ini, sementara Aomine Daiki hanya bisa mengucap selamat tinggal pada uang tabungannya.

.

.

.

Besoknya Tetsuya kembali duduk manis di kantin kantor, namun kali ini diitemani dengan segelas _milkshake_ vanilla dingin di depanya.

Meminum _milkshake_ permintaan maaf Aomine sebagai makan siang, Tetsuya kembali membuka akun media sosial miliknya, tersenyum puas ketika akun-akun _alay_ dari grup yang tidak kalah _alay_ nya sudah tidak ada yang mengganggunya lagi (berkat tombol blok yang luar biasa membantu) dan menjalankan aktivitas dunia mayanya seperti biasa.

Setelah mengungguh foto-foto Nigou dan berseluncur di beranda selama beberapa menit, Tetsuya mendapati ada pesan masuk ke dalam kotak pesan miliknya, tanpa curiga pemuda berambut biru muda itu menekan tombol pesan.

Lalu menyesal.

Karena disana, sebuah pesan dari akun bernama **EmperorGunting** dengan foto profil yang sama dengan si **AbsoluteEmperor** sudah terpampang dengan manis. Tanpa membaca lagi isi pesan yang tertera, Tetsuya pun segera memblokir akun itu tanpa pikir panjang.

Sepertinya dia harus memberi tahu kepada Aomine bahwa segelas _milkshake_ per hari itu tidak cukup.

.

.

.

Pintu rumah yang sunyi itu pun terbuka pelan, "Aku pulang", si empunya rumah lalu menyapa rumah yang sepi, hendak menghela nafas ketika sebuah gonggongan kecil menyambutnya pulang. Berjongkok pelan, Tetsuya menggendong anjing kesayangannya lalu memeluknya pelan sambil tersenyum, menghilangkan rasa lelah dan emosi yang tersisa.

Nigou yang bisa merasakan kepenatan dan emosi pemiliknya memberi gonggongan kecil lalu menjilati muka Tetsuya, berusaha menghibur pemuda berambut biru muda itu, membuat Tetsuya tertawa kecil karena kegelian."Ah iya, Nigou, aku bawa sesuatu untukmu."pemuda berambut biru muda itu mengambil tas belanjaan dan mengeluarkan mainan anjing yang dia beli sepulangnya dari kantor magang.

Menggongong senang, Nigou segera memainkan mainan barunya, sementara Tetsuya yang gemas segera mengeluarkan HPnya untuk memfoto kelakuan lucu Nigou, dan secara reflek segera mengunggahnya ke akun media sosialnya.

Sebuah kebiasaan yang jelek.

Terutama ketika ada seorang penjahat kelamin sedang berusaha menganggunya.

 **MerahMerahGanteng** menyukai ini.

Belum ada sepersekian detik foto Nigou dia unggah, seseorang dengan foto profil gunting merah memencet tombol suka pada foto yang dia _upload_ , serta meninggalkan sebuah komentar yang cukup mengganggu.

 _ **Ji**_ _ **ka ini nomor 2, siapa nomor satunya? Semoga si nomor satu semanis nomor dua**_ _._

Alis berkerut kesal, Tetsuya pun kembali memencet tombol blok dan hendak merubah semua setingan akses menjadi khusus teman.

Namun belum selesai niat itu dilaksanakan, seseorang telah meninggalkan pesan di halaman media sosialnya.

 **SeiSukaDia** : _**Mau berapa akun yang diblok pun aku akan tetap menantimu, Tetsuya.**_

Bergidik ngeri, Tetsuya segera keluar dari akun media sosialnya dan menutup HPnya.

.

.

.

Permainan kucing-kucingan Tetsuya dengan _stalker_ nya semakin menjadi dari hari kehari, setelah lelah memblokir akun-akun _alay_ baru yang terus mengganggunya (serius, siapa sih yang mau menamakan akunnya **BukanKaizarMezum** atau **SeiBukanTerong** - **terongan** kalau bukan bocah _alay_ haus perhatian?) akhirnya Tetsuya memutuskan untuk membuat akun baru untuk dirinya, menyortir semua yang bisa melihat akunnya, dan menggunakan nama alias 'Kuroko T'untuk namanya.

Namun apa daya, belum ada beberapa hari akun barunya kembali ditemukan oleh si tukang kuntit, membuat Tetsuya kembali membuat akun baru. Namun kali ini karena mendapat protes dari teman-temannya karena menganggap dirinya kebanyakan akun, Tetsuya pasrah dan memilih untuk mengganti sosial media yang ia gunakan.

.

.

.

 **Emperor Absolute emperorred 10m**

 **KurokoTetsuya** _ **Selamat pagi Tetsuya.**_

 **Blok.**

Berganti akun ke burung berkicau pun ternyata tidak ada bedanya. Malah tambah parah. Setiap saat selalu saja ada _mention_ dari penguntitnya, sampai-sampai dia menelepon Ogiwara-kun untuk menayakan bagaimana cara memblok orang, maklum dia tidak paham media sosial yang satu ini. Namun dia urung bertanya lebih lanjut, takut Ogiwara-kun menjadi penasaran dan bertanya-tanya.

Kan gengsi kalau dia yang _macho_ dan _manly_ ini nanti dianggap tidak bisa mengatasi satu penguntit _alay_.

Notifikasi lain masuk.

 **Emperor Gunting emperorabsolute 9m**

 **KurokoTetsuya** _ **Jangan lupa sarapan Tetsuya.**_

 **Blok.**

Kuntitan tiada henti dari akun SeiEmperorGuntingMerah (Tetsuya menyebutnya seperti itu karena si penguntit selalu menggunakan salah satu kata itu di namanya, _plus_ foto profil gunting berwarna merah) belum berhenti walau beberapa minggu sudah berlalu, dan entah bagaimana akun mesum itu selalu bisa menemukan akun miliknya dimanapun, walau dia sudah pernah mencoba mengganti nama akun pribadinya dengan nama _alay_ tetap saja ketahuan _._

 **Sei Kangen Dia emperorgunting 8m**

 **KurokoTetsuya** _ **ingat diriku Tetsuya, terutama pas mandi nanti.**_

 **Blok !**

"ARGHHHHHH!" Menghempaskan handphonenya dengan kesal ke tempat tidur, pemuda berambut biru muda itu kembali menghela nafas panjang. Beberapa minggu belakangan ini benar-benar membuatnya stress, dunia virtual yang biasanya menjadi tempat hiburan stress Tetsuya kini malah menjadi sumber utama dari stressnya.

Masa iya dia harus pensiun dari sosial media?

.

.

Hujan yang turun di Kamis pagi itu adalah hal yang tidak disangka-sangka oleh Tetsuya, sambil memeluk tasnya, pemuda berambut biru muda itu segera lari dari halte bus menuju kantornya yang terletak tidak jauh dari halte.

"HATSYI! HATSYI!"

Ah, kombinasi jaket basah ditambah dinginnya AC kantor dengan sukses membuat Tetsuya kedinginan dan bersin-bersin, sambil mengucek-ngucek hidungnya pemuda bermata biru muda itu mengambil sapu tangannya yang ternyata juga lembab, medesah lemah Tetsuya mengelap muka dan hidungnya dengan sapu tangan lembabnya. Yah setidaknya tas dan laptopnya selamat dari rembesan air hujan.

"Jaketmu basah." Ujar seseorang tiba-tiba, membuat Tetsuya hampir kelepasan berkata _you don't say maz,_ namun dia urungkan ketika dia melihat siapa yang mengatakannya.

Pria bermata dwi warna yang dulu (hampir) melecehkannya di toilet.

"Bawa baju ganti?"

Tetsuya malas menjawab, kalau bawa baju ganti, ngapain dia berbasah-basah ria seperti ini?

"Butuh baju ganti?" alis Tetsuya berkerut mendengar pertanyaan itu, bila tidak ada kejadian di toilet sebelum ini mungkin dia akan dengan senang hati menerima tawaran pria berambut merah ini, namun sekarang Tetsuya meragukan niat (yang semestinya baik) dari pria itu.

"Tidak, terimakasih, nanti juga kering." tolaknya sopan, pria berambut merah itu menaikkan alisnya.

"Kalau begitu lepas jaketmu."

Kedua alis biru muda Tetsuya berkedut, "Maaf?"

"Tetesan dari jaketmu mengotori lantai."

Oh.

"Ah, maaf." Gumam Tetsuya lalu melepaskan jaketnya yang lembab, membuatnya semakin menggigil terkena terpaan pendingin ruangan. Sambil melipat jaketnya dan merapihkan bawaannya, Tetsuya berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan menggosokan kedua tangannya.

"Akashi, disini kamu rupanya." seorang pria tinggi berambut hijau muncul dari pintu lift, memanggil pria berambut merah yang masih menatap Tetsuya dengan seksama, mungkin takut ada tetesan air lain yang masih menetes ke lantai.

Mana tahu kalau ternyata dia kepala OB, atau _neat freak_.

"Ada apa Shintarou?" jawab pria itu sambil memainkan _handphone_ nya, sementara Tetsuya masih menyibukkan diri dengan jaket basah, dan ingusnya.

"Rapat pemegang saham sebentar lagi dimulai, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" nada heran bercampur sebal terdengar jelas dari pria berkacamata itu.

Gerakan Tetsuya berhenti sesaat sebelum berlanjut lagi.

"Ah, hanya menghabiskan waktu, Shintarou." Tetsuya masih bisa merasakan tatapan mata yang menusuk punggungnya.

"Ayo sebaiknya kita bergegas, tidak lucu jika CEO terlambat hadir."

Oh.

Bukan Kepala OB.

Tetsuya mengangguk kecil, pantas namanya familiar.

"Hm, baiklah." Ujar pria berambut merah itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya, membuat Tetsuya tanpa sadar hampir menghembuskan nafas lega, namun gagal ketika langkah kaki Akashi terhenti dan berbalik ke arahnya,

"Pastikan badanmu benar-benar kering, Tetsuya. Aku tidak mau mendengar kabar kamu sakit."

Dan dia melangkah pergi.

Tetsuya tertegun, lalu menenggak ludah.

Beneran _neat freak_ ternyata.

.

.

.

Satu jam lagi sebelum makan siang, tapi kondisi badan Tetsuya semakin memburuk, bersin tiada henti mulai menerpa, belum lagi badannya mulai terasa menggigil tidak karu-karuan. Rupanya terguyur hujan di saat kurang tidur dan stress langsung berdampak pada kesehatannya.

"Kuroko-kun, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Aida-san menanyakan kondisinya ketika melewati meja kerja Tetsuya, yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil oleh pemuda berambut biru muda itu. "Mukamu merah, dan sepertinya kamu demam. Lebih baik kamu segera pulang dan beristirahat."

Tetsuya hampir saja menolak, namun Aida Riko kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya,"Tidak ada kata tidak, Kuroko-kun. Pulanglah dan berisitirahat, daripada makin parah dan menulari orang sekantor." ujarnya tegas.

Dan Tetsuya pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera pulang.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, kondisi Tetsuya semakin menjadi-jadi, kepalanya berputar-putar dan perutnya terasa mual. Memutuskan untuk segera berbaring setelah selesai menghangatkan badan dengan mandi air hangat dia segera menuju ke kamar tidurnya, namun belum dia mulai melangkah ke kamarnya, suara bel pintu depan berbunyi, menandakan ada tamu yang datang.

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu menghela nafas, hendak mengacuhkan suara deringan bel itu, namun ketika suara itu semakin ngotot, Tetsuya pun menyerah dan melangkahkan kaki ke pintu depan.

"Permisi, dengan tuan Kuroko Tetsuya?" suara petugas pengantar makanan menyambutnya ketika dia membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

"Um, ya?"

"Ini pesanan anda."Ujar pria itu sambil menyerahkan beberapa bungkusan beraroma sedap, membuat perut Tetsuya menjadi terasa lapar.

"Tapi saya tidak memesan apapun." Ujarnya memicingkan mata, melihat dengan seksama bungkusan makanan dan mobil pengantar makanan itu. Melihat nama yang familiar namun asing tertera di mobil pengantar makanan itu kecurigaan Tetsuya semakin bertambah.

Bila dia tidak salah ingat, restoran ini adalah salah satu restoran ternama yang mahal, dan tidak menerima jasa delivery, kok tahu-tahu mengantar ke rumahnya? Kerutan heran perlahan muncul, bila ada orang yang berniat mengerjainya maka orang itu sukses membuat Tetsuya kesal.

"Oh tidak, ini dipesan oleh salah satu pelanggan tetap kami, dan beliau meminta agar langsung mengantarkannya ke tempat anda, semua sudah dibayar lunas." jelas si pengantar makanan.

Hati Tetsuya semakin ketar-ketir.

"Um- bisa saya tahu apa isinya?"

"Bubur pelangi spesial, sari buah, beserta puding vanilla lembut tuan."

Sungguh, Tetsuya hendak menolaknya, namun karena melihat muka bingung si pengantar makanan membuatnya tak tega, dia mengangguk kecil dia menerima semua hantaran itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dengan perasaan keheranan pemuda bermata biru muda itu menaruh makanan itu di meja, lalu mengambil _handphone_ miliknya, ingin menanyakan apakah diantara teman-temannya ada yang entah bagaimana mengetahui kondisinya hari ini dan berbaik hati mengirimkan dia makanan.

Kise-kun mungkin?

Tetsuya mulai menekan nomor Kise, bermaksud untuk menghubungi pemuda berambut kuning itu, ingin segera mendapat jawaban pasti, namun ketika dia sedang mengetikkan nomor Kise, sebuah notifikasi muncul dan dihiraukannya.

Paling-paling si penguntit.

"Halo, Kise-kun? Maaf mengganggumu, apakah kamu sedang sibuk?"

Jeda.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya ingin menayakan apakah kamu tahu restoran 'Bubur Pelangi Abang Shuuzo' _?_ "tanya Tetsuya sambil membuka bungkusan itu, dan benar adanya, isinya terdiri dari bubur pelangi spesial, sari buah, beserta puding vanilla lembut.

Baunya benar benar menggoda.

"Oh tidak, aku hanya bertanya, maaf menganggu waktumu, Kise-kun." dan sambungan telepon pun ditutup."Hm.. Mungkinkah, Momoi-san?"

Tak patah arang Tetsuya mencoba mendial nomor Momoi, mencoba mencari jawaban pasti, bukannya karena ingin buru-buru makan setelah tahu siapa pengirimnya.

Serius kok bukan karena itu.

Namun kejadian yang sama terulang, setelah dia mengkonfirmasi, ternyata bukan Momoi, bukan Ogiwara maupun Kagami, membuat pemuda berambut biru muda muda itu semakin bingung, mencoba harapan terakhir, Tetsuya mencoba mendial nomor Aomine, walaupun hati kecilnya yakin jawaban yang diterimanya tidak akan jauh berbeda.

Dan malah memencet tombol notifikasi media sosial yang dari tadi tidak henti-hentinya muncul.

 **Sei Suka Dia emperorisme6h**

 **KurokoTetsuya** _ **Hari ini kabarnya akan hujan, jangan lupa bawa payung.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Sei Suka Dia emperorisme 6h**

 **KurokoTetsuya** _ **Hati-hati di jalan sayang.**_

Alis Tetsuya bertautan, bukan karena _spam_ mention yang sudah biasa dia alami dari si penguntit, namun terhadap beberapa kicauan terbaru dari si penguntit.

 **Sei Suka Dia emperorisme 5h**

 **KurokoTetsuya** _ **Sudah kubilang bawa payung Tetsuya, jadi basah kan.**_

Alis Tetsuya berkerut.

 **Sei Suka Dia emperorisme 5h**

 **KurokoTetsuya** _ **Lain kali kalau ditawarkan ganti baju diterima ya sayang.**_

Mata biru muda bekerjap.

 **Sei Suka Dia emperorisme 1h**

 **KurokoTetsuya** _ ***sigh* Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau mendengar kabar kalau kamu sakit.**_

Tiba-tiba jantung Tetsuya berdetak kencang.

 **Sei Suka Dia emperorisme 50m**

 **KurokoTetsuya Kukirimkan** _ **makanan untukmu, habiskan, minum obat dan segera istirahat.**_

Ludah ditelan.

 **Sei Suka Dia emperorisme 47m**

 **KurokoTetsuya** _ **Istirahat, bukannya bermain dengan Nigou atau HP mu.**_

Tangan mungil berkulit putih itu bergetar.

 **Sei Suka Dia emperorisme 45m**

 **KurokoTetsuya** _ **Cepat sembuh Tetsuya, dan selamat istirahat.**_

Jemari mungil itu bergetar hebat, namun tetap berusaha mengetikkan beberapa pesan, menarik nafas agar tenang lalu kembali meneruskan usahanya.

 **K. Tetsuya KurokoTetsuya 2s**

 **emperorisme** _ **Besok aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Akashi-san. Beritahu sekertarismu untuk meluangkan waktumu untukku.**_

Suara notifikasi masuk pun terdengar pelan tidak lama kemudian.

 **Sei Suka Dia emperorisme now**

 **KurokoTetsuya** _ **Tentu sayang, untukmu aku selalu punya waktu.**_

Menggelengkan kepala sambil menutup HPnya, Tetsuya mulai melahap bubur yang sudah mulai mendingin, lalu tertawa miris.

Jangan sampai kisah hidupnya tidak jauh berbeda seperti komik _Boys Love_ klise yang sering dibaca Momoi _._

.

.

.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, 19 tahun, lulusan SMP Teiko, SMA Seirin, dan kini kuliah di Universitas xxx." Sebuah senyum simpul. "Tahukah kamu kalau kita satu almamater di Teiko?" Senyum simpul lain.

"Kita disini tidak untuk membicarakan almamater, Akashi-san." suara datar menyahut, walau ekspresi Tetsuya tetap datar (walau agak gagal gegara hidung merah dan mata berairnya) aura kesal jelas terpancar dari pemuda berambut biru muda itu.

Bagaimana tidak kesal jika mengetahui ternyata penguntitnya selama ini adalah atasannya di perusahaan tempat dia magang? Bukan cuma atasan biasa pula, melainkan CEO. Jika dipikir-pikir, kegiatan penguntit itu memang tidak berselang jauh dari hari pertamanya masuk magang, tapi siapa yang mengira kebetulannya sedemikian besar?

"Baiklah, aku yakin kamu punya pertanyaan, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi, menutup map lembaran CV milik Tetsuya.

"Apa maksud anda melakukan ini semua?"

"Hm- semua yang mana? Bisa lebih detil Tetsuya?" Tanya pria berambut merah itu sambil menopangkan dagu di tangannya.

"Ya semua, Akashi-san, melecehkan, menguntit-"

"Ah, menguntit ya?" Senyum manis namun mematikan keluar. Tetsuya menelan ludah, berusaha tidak gentar menghadapi bosnya itu. "Pada awalnya aku mendapat kabar bahwa ada seorang anak magang yang potensial dari Aida-san," Akashi berkata sambil berjalan dari mejanya, mendekat ke arah Tetsuya, membuat Tetsuya semakin gelisah.

"Ketika aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan orang yang dimaksud, dia malah kabur dariku ketika aku sedang berusaha membuka percakapan."

"Pria manapun akan kabur kalau diperlakukan seperti itu di toilet, Akashi-san." balas Tetsuya sebal.

Alis Akashi naik sedikit mendengar peryataan Tetsuya, lalu dia tertawa kecil, mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka yang cukup berkesan baginya,"Waktu itu aku benar-benar penasaran kepadamu sebagai seorang atasan Tetsuya, tidak ada maksud lain, yang kubicarakan waktu itu adalah CV mu."

Mata biru muda mengerjap.

Oh.

 **OH.**

Ternyata memang saat itu dirinya salah paham.

Tunggu.

Ludah ditelan.

Saat itu?

Sekarang bagaimana?

"Dan bayangkan betapa terkejutnya diriku ketika mendapatkan anak magang tersebut dengan begitu berani menjual dirinya di media sosial." Senyum Akashi mengembang lalu tertawa kecil, kini dia berada hanya berapa langkah dari tempat pemuda berambut biru muda itu duduk.

"Ah itu-"

"Salah paham? Aku tahu. Tapi kamu sudah terlanjur menarik perhatianku, Tetsuya." Jari maskulin namun lembut menyentuh pelan pipi pemuda perkulit putih yang kini mulai resah di sofa.

Ludah kembali di telan.

Kenapa dirinya bisa membeku seperti ini Tetsuya sendiri tidak paham, padahal kemarin dia sudah berniat untuk memberikan peringatan kepada bosnya itu untuk tidak melakukan tindakannya lagi.

"Kau itu.. unik..." jemari itu mulai meluncur ke arah dagu Tetsuya, menariknya pelan, mengarahkan tatapan mata Tetsuya lurus ke pandangan mata dwi warna milik Akashi, "Begitu membuatku... penasaran..." ibu jarinya kini mengusap lembut dagu Tetsuya.

"Ini sudah nyerempet pelecehan seksual, Akashi-san." Tetsuya bersyukur intonasinya masih terdengar datar dan kesal, bukannya bergetar hebat seperti debaran jantungnya saat ini.

Tawa kecil keluar lagi dari bibir Akashi, membuat jantung Tetsuya semakin berdetak kencang, dan sepertinya dia mulai bisa merasakan mukanya memanas secara perlahan. "Hmm, pelecehan seksual ya? Mau kuberi-"

"HATSYI!"

Hening.

Mata biru muda mengerjap.

Hidung tersumbat disedot.

Mata dwi warna mengerjap.

Dan kemudian suara tawa Akashi pecah di ruang itu, "Ahahaha, kau memang lucu Tetsuya."membuat pemuda yang dipuji bingung harus senang ataukah malu atas pujian tersebut.

"Sakitmu sepertinya parah," Akashi bertanya sambil duduk di sebelah pemuda berambut biru muda itu, senyum lembut terukir di bibir Akashi, membuat Tetsuya secara tidak sadar membuang pandangannya ke arah lantai.

"Lumayan, Akashi-san, tapi istirahat beberapa hari juga akan sembuh." ah mukanya yang panas dan memerah ini pasti karena demam, bukan karena pesona bosnya yang sekarang sedang duduk disebelahnya dan tersenyum lembut.

Selembut yang bisa dilakukan oleh seekor serigala berbulu domba.

"Tetsuya mau cepat sehat? Aku tahu cara yang sangat manjur." pria berambut merah itu bergeser mendekat, menghilangkan jarak di antara keduanya, membuat Tetsuya kembali susah bernafas.

"Katanya menularkannya ke orang lain akan cepat sembuh." sentuhan lain di pipi Tetsuya, kembali mempertemukan mata biru muda dan dwi warna yanng kini jaraknya sudah sangat dekat.

Ludah lain ditelan.

Mata Akashi bersinar nakal.

"Dan kujamin, melalui pertukaran cairan pasti cepat menular, sayang."

.

.

.

Selama 19 tahun dalam hidupnya Tetsuya tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia akan ditahan di kantor polisi, karena sejak kecil dia selalu dididik untuk mematuhi peraturan oleh kedua orang tua dan neneknya, namun siapa sangka bahwa nasib mempermainkannya dan membuatnya ditahan selama beberapa jam.

Karena kasus asusila pula.

"Ini semua salah Akashi-kun."

Alis merah mengangkat naik "Kembali ke penggunaan nama keluarga, hmm, Tetsuya? Setelah apa yang-" kalimat Akashi terputus karena Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya dengan muka merah merona.

Semerah bekas ciuman yang kini berserakan dengan indahnya di leher dan badan Tetsuya.

"Seijuro-kun harus bertanggung jawab." gerutu pemuda berambut biru itu dengan pelan, hampir tidak terdengar, Akashi tersenyum lalu melepaskan bekapan mulut Tetsuya.

"Tentu sayang, besok kita urus surat pernikahan kita." dan sebuah ciuman mesra mendarat di bibir Tetsuya.

Meja digebrak, seorang polisi berteriak lantang. "HOI! Baru saja mau dilepas malah berbuat mesum lagi! Mau ditambah masuk penjara ya?!"

Yah, siapa yang menyangka bahwa ternyata kisah cinta Tetsuya memang ternyata _seklise_ komik BL yang sering dibaca Momoi.

.

.

.

end

.

.

.

 **AN:** Selamat ulang tahun buat anak tersayang! Maafkan mamamu yang membuat cuya ternodai di hari ulang tahunnya /ditabok.

Fic ini dipersembahkan spesial buat ultah Tetsuya, dan sekaligus entry buat akakuroxygen2. Special thanks buat grup vvota akakuro buat kegilaannya :) dan mz TB (21) buat inspirasinya sehingga lahirlah cerita ini, moga-moga bisa terus kasi inspirasi ya mz wwww.

Dan mohon maaf kalau banyak kurang, maklum uda lama ga nulis :D

Makasih, dan ciao!


End file.
